


The Bearer

by JediofSHIELD



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Failed Abortion, Forced Pregnancy, Masturbation in Shower, POV Melinda May, SARINDA HAPPENS, Sarinda - Freeform, Sarinda baby, Top Melinda May, Vaginal Sex, coping sex, dom sarge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediofSHIELD/pseuds/JediofSHIELD
Summary: "You see, I needed more than your trust, Agent May. I needed your womb," Sarge whispered in the dark. Melinda froze, the cold air hitting her bare arms as she pulled away the sheets in momentary confusion. Sarge's arm shot out to pin her down again against the mattress, and he added, "You know I'm immortal. My body will never die," He told her, his hand snaking down to rest on her lower belly meaningfully, "And neither will the products of it."---  ---  ---  ---  ---Or a canon divergence after May brings in Sarge and his crew, and Sarge realizes that he might have to take a different path then he planned originally. He needed Agent May's help, but not in a way most expected.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May/Sarge | Pachakutiq (Marvel), Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Philinda, Sarinda
Comments: 21
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction contains subjects that might be triggering or offensive to some audiences. This story features:  
> -Violence  
> -Forced Pregnancy  
> -Strong language  
> -Sexual Content
> 
> If you are not comfortable with these things, then don't read this.
> 
> -JediofSHIELD

Melinda stared at the door to her bunk, hand hovering over the doorknob. Flashes of the day swirled in her vision, scenes of her last days in Tahiti with Phil, his hospice vacation scarring her memory in a welcomed wound.

Her heart ached as she thought of Sarge's words, _He was your dream, I am your nightmare._

Melinda closed her fingers around the knob, turning it before pausing. She wanted to get one more good look at him. She wanted to see that man's face once more before she could sleep soundly. She wanted to see him locked up, unable to reach her. Melinda wanted to know she didn't have to ever see his stupid fucking face ever again.

So she left. Passed agents until she took the elevator to the holding cell level, walking until she could only guess was Sarge's cell.

As if the guards were any sign to his location.

"This prisoner is off-limits," one agent said coldly.

"I can handle myself." May answered, and they moved to let May unlock the cell and step into the dark room. As ordered, the door was quickly slammed shut behind her.

"So you've come to mock me in my defeat..." His voice was soft and he sighed into the dark.

"I have a few questions." May corrected, pulling out the chair and sitting in it, watching his dark form lean forward from where he sat with his legs crossed on his bunk.

"And maybe I have answers." Sarge shrugged, his shadow leaning back again.

"You want to tell me about yourself?" Melinda interrupted him.

"The name's Sarge. I'm trying to save your planet. I'm chasing a pink-haired psychopath who has no mercy. Current location: locked up by an ungrateful group of fake-heroes." Sarge said passively.

"I asked for your identity, not your opinions." May responded, glaring at him.

"You know, you're a very interesting human. I just can't figure you out. The dead guy that I look like, was he that important to you? Wow, even the baby couldn't stand to look at me earlier."

"Don't bring Daisy into this." May hissed.

"Ah, yes! Finally a name for Mrs. Shakie." Sarge laughed lowly, leaning forward til his face was in the light, "Now the real question is, why do I look like your smooch-a-roo? I don't fuckin know. I just know that Izel killed my family, took my memories of them, and is now seeking to destroy the galaxy with her rocks. Okay? You happy?"

May stared forward, "Then why are you chasing her to protect _'the galaxy'_? Is this a revenge quest or a hope for a heroes welcome?"

"Does it matter? I saved lives." Sarge folded his arms.

"You killed innocent people!" May threw back.

"To save millions!" Phil-no _Sarge_ returned.

"That doesn't justify innocent death."

"It does in the face of the universe, the very existence of your peaceful little planet." Sarge snorted, "They were done for, anyway. Once those birds get down your throat, you're good as dead. Best thing to do is stab 'em before they grow those crystals."

"You wanna tell me more about that?" May said, staring into his eyes, trying to read his very soul.

"You're very beautiful, you know, for an organism of your age..." Sarge mussed, and Melinda chose to ignore that comment. "You remind me of the Denthamyres... they are said to be the prettiest people in the galaxy..."

"Ugh I want to punch you in the face and throw you on the floor." May said in an exasperated tone.

Sarge slowly met her gaze and in a sinful, sly way asked, "In the good way or the bad way?"

_Absolutely not!_ This man was not Coulson. He wasn't her love. He was an imposter, a trick that a laughing universe could throw at her. He was a joke, a fake. Anger bubbled in her heart. How dare he?!? How dare he even suggest that? 

"Ooooooooh, somebody looks _pissed_." Sarge picked at his fingernails. May flinched. Coulson had done that too. "I wonder if the Coulson guy-"

"Don't you dare mention his name!" May snapped, standing in a flash and knocking over her chair.

"Got some pent up aggression in there? If you trust me, I'm sure I could help you release-"

"Shut up, we're done here!" Melinda turned, storming to the door.

"Baby, the night's still young-" 

She slammed the door behind her, cutting off his words, making quick work of her trip back to her bunk and collapsing onto her bed to a cold night of icy fury.

* * *

It was days after her failed interrogation.

Sarge had been right. Shrike were not to be dealt with, only eliminated. He was back, walking around bas with his fucking face out and seeing him boiled the pain of her loss into a simmering hot coal that burned bright in her chest.

Sarge liked to stare at her until she snapped. He teased her, trying to find mannerisms that reminded her of his other self, and repeating them until it drove her mad.

He taunted her, like a cat plays with its prey before consuming it whole. She didn't trust him.

Then again, no one did.

But holy shit he did things to her.

She would find him in the gym, terrorizing other agents simply by his presence. He would take off his shirt and stand before a punching bag before beating it.

May hated watching him. 

"You need a sparring partner?" He asked slowly.

"Fuck off."

"Gladly." He reached for his belt buckle.

"I mean get your sorry ass away from me." Melinda clarified.

"Whatever you wish." Sarge shrugged, then in a move that Melinda saw coming a mile away, turned and swung a punch at her.

"I SAID _NO!_ " Melinda dodged easily and Sarge came at her again, standing more surely. "The last thing I need is my enemy knowing my moves!"

"You don't want mine? Bummer." Sarge sighed, coming again, dodging her reply swing aimed at his face. "Anyway, aren't we on the same side? We both defend your planet."

Melinda has no answer, flipping him with minimal difficulty. Sarge landed on his ass with a loud _oof!_

Melinda looked down at him with victory, but he leapt up and swung his legs at her in attempt to knock May over. May easily jumped away.

Sarge ran at her, and May leapt off the wall, crashing into him and swinging around until she was on his back and he fell forward. Melinda held him down and twisted his arm back so that he curled in on himself instinctively. But Sarge had other plans.

"Still don't trust me, huh?" He said and he rolled, pinning her.

"I never will." Melinda growled and snapped Sarge's wrist back, making him hiss in pain and collapse. 

"Should try it sometime. It comes with benefits!" Sarge tried again and May pushed harder, finally getting away from his hold.

That was when she saw Daisy. The girl was standing with a shocked face, frozen in midstep.

"Daisy." May regarded her, still on the floor, "Get someone to take Sarge back to his-"

"WHAT THE HELL MAY?!?!" Daisy snapped.

"Ohhhhh baby's mad." Sarge dusted off his hands dramatically, pushing himself up.

"Some random ass alien comes along looking like Coulson and you just fuck him?!?! I thought you loved Coulson!!" Daisy ignored Sarge.

"He attacked me." May ignored Sarge's suggestive glance in her direction at Daisy's words.

"It's not an attack if you consented." Daisy said.

"She does rather like my face..." Sarge added.

"Shut up, you bastard." May growled at him, "Daisy, do I really have to explain this to you? Listen, I know this is not Coulson. He's made that very clear. I was attacked."

"You would have killed him if you truly don't care." Daisy said firmly, spinning around and striding away.

"You know why I can't kill him? Huh?" May started. Daisy stopped, her back still to the other woman. "He has information, and I still want to know why the hell he looks like the man I loved."

"I'm sure you do." And Daisy was gone.

"This is all your fault." Melinda glared, "Get the hell back to your cell. I dont know why the hell your out anyway."

"Last time I checked, I saved the lives of your idiot agents and got my freedom." Sarge corrected.

"Then Fuck off."

"Whatever you want, lady."


	2. The Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May finds release... in Sarge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT

She was so fucking stupid.

So. 

Fucking. 

Stupid.

Melinda had stared at his door, eyes wet with tears as her emotions built until she cried, tears falling down her face. The hole in her heart where Phil had resided was empty, an aching nag that tore her in two. The universe was laughing at her.

She cursed her love for him. She cursed the days she'd spent with him. She cursed his decision to keep his slow death a secret. Anger came in waves, a substitute for the warmth that had been Phil's love, burning her, scorching her from the inside out.

She was angry, and she needed something before she exploded. So she pushed open the door, staring Sarge in the face. He met her eyes, and a small smile crept at the corner of his lips. One look, and he knew.

Now she was in his room, pushed up against the wall. She was buzzed. She'd needed release, and that's all she needed this to be. It would be quick. A substitute for the memories. It would be easy to imagine this was Phil, about to fuck her now as he pulled off her pants.

Melinda knew this man wasn't Coulson. He was an imposter, a lie, a fake. He was not the man she loved. _Loves_. 

But Sarge has his face. He has Phil's arms. He has his cock, which pulsed against her now. He was ready, needy as she was, a mere breath would allow him to let go of his control and shove his will into her. But he waits. More foreplay than Melinda wanted.

"Do you trust me now, Agent May?" He asks in a low raspy voice, breaking the kisses that he had been messily dispersing on her neck.

"No." Melinda answered as she pushed his jacket off his shoulders. 

"You have to trust me to do this. I dont want to get killed just because you change your mind in the middle of our binding." 

"What the fuck did you just call this?" Melinda says, her hands reaching under his shirt. Damn. He has a six pack.

"What do you humans call mating on Earth?" Sarge asks, his hand removing her bra so that he could massage her breast. 

"Sex. Fucking. Knocking boots. The horizontal tango. Canoodling. Getting Laid. How many do you want?"

"That's good enough." Sarge pushes May's shirt off and he almost rips off his, pushing her up the wall with his arms, something that Phil was not strong enough to do himself. Sarge's fingers make quick work of her pussy before slowly lowering her on his thickass cock. Melinda holds back her moan until his finger rubs her clit just right and she gasps. He feels so good inside her. This Sarge... Everything about him is enhanced... Stronger, needier, and Melinda hated herself for enjoying so much.

The fingers of his free hand that wasn't holding her against the wall reached into her, stretching and twisting beside his rock-hard cock. Melinda's eyes went wide when he pulled out, then pushed back in, moving slowly at first but building tempo. She was so touch-starved that every nerve-ending sparked with excitement and she gripped his arm, the other reaching down to claw at his back, making Sarge shiver. He moved quicker, then slowly, suddenly lifting Melinda up the wall and dropping her onto his cock, letting her full weight push him into her. Melinda moaned at the feeling, Sarge's balls pressing against her clit in perfect heat. 

"I'm gonna cum..." Sarge said in a breathless voice, kissing her hard, his tongue exploring her mouth.

"That's... thats... fine," Melinda reciprocated, then he moved suddenly so that she quickly followed, and a warm heat blossomed up within her. "Holy fuck." Sarge gasped, moving Melinda again to straddle his waist just right, and the hand that had held her up meandered to her ass, fingers squeezing her tightly.

Melinda's brain short-circuited when he began to move again, pressing ever harder into her until he hit her G-spot, and Melinda saw stars when she hit the peak, orgasming.

"Should we have taken this to the bed?" Sarge asked.

"We can -yes -go, carry me." Melinda says, and Sarge keeps his manhood inside her until he drops her onto the mattress, and she watches him, then grabs his length, holding him. Sarge stares intently down at her. "I'm on top." Melinda insists.

Sarge shrugs, "Whatever you want, Lady." He falls back onto the mattress and Melinda climbs on top of him, kneeling before she sinks herself onto him, a moan escaping her lips as he fills her once again. Sarge's fingers travel up her thighs and return to rub her clit again, one hand finding her hip and gripping her hard. She knows she feels good to him. The sounds he keeps making are telling enough. Who knows if this man knows what he's doing or working off instinct. But when she meets his eyes, and sees the way he's looking at her... Sarge flinches. "Sorry, flashback."

Melinda's brows furrow with momentary confusion, then her face contorts when Sarge's hand massages her beast. Yes... Phil used to do the same when...

"This feel like muscle memory to you or something?" Melinda's teeth press together when Sarge's work aligns with one of Phil's favorite moves.

"I don't know, you just remind me of my-" He says, and cuts off his own words when he obviously realizes that he doesn't know what he's talking about. "-My wife, that Izel took from me," and at his words Melinda hisses, angling herself to push him into an area she decided needed more attention. He let her ride him, his hand on her hip finding a spot to hold, pulling her down onto him hard, filling her completely.

"Fuck me." Melinda says against her better judgement. Sarge meets her eyes before suddenly sitting up, angling his cock once again so that Melinda's eyes popped open with surprise at the rush of pleasure. He was Facing her, and Melinda sat on him and she moaned, a deep throaty sound that must have thrown Sarge over the edge because he soon to followed, chest-to-chest with her, pushing forward and turning her over till she was leaning back as he kissed her. Sarge wrapped a leg around hers, pushing her down.

"My God." Sarge breathed heavily, and Melinda couldn't believe that she was allowing herself to be pushed onto her back, and Sarge finding himself on top. 

"I said I wanted to be on t-" Melinda tried.

"Do you trust me, Agent May?"

"Whatever, sure!" Melinda desperately said, wondering if there was something special he had been saving.

There was.

He spread her legs apart, then pulled out, plunging himself into her again and drawing a gasp from May. His hands both went to her pussy, working her, and Melinda found her hands clenching the sheets under her. He darted fingers into her wet heat, pulling and pushing, twisting and curling this gloriously sinful pleasure into her.

"Sarge!" Melinda held back a yelp.

"Say my name again."

"No! I wanted this fast, not-"

"Say it!" Sarge stopped, keeping himself inside her as he stared at his face, frozen.

"No!"

"Say it!"

"Sarge." Melinda gave in, and he resumed, this time harder, pushing her into the mattress and speeding up. Melinda felt the pressure build until he spilled himself inside her again, and Melinda clenched around him, Sarge grinning but the smile was wiped from his face and he flinched when Melinda slapped him.

"Oh, are we hitting now?" Sarge leaned down, trapping her under him.

"You lay a hand where I don't want it, and you'll be dead in three seconds max." 

"Ohhhh," Sarge laughed, "The woman has some attitude."

"Don't you forget that I fucked you up in that truck of yours."

"Hmmmm... should have tried this instead." Sarge said, releasing her and rubbing his hips against the cradle of hers, and Melinda shook. "You like that?" Sarge asked.

"Shut up."

In response he rubbed again, and Melinda decided she'd had enough. She pushed him off her and his cock left her used pussy.

"Get off me!" Melinda got up, stepping with bare feet to the floor. The cold rush of air swept over the sheen of sweat on her skin.

She wished she'd kept control of herself. She was so stupid! How could Melinda deny the white sticky mess that dripped down her sore thighs? How could she deny the limp she will have tomorrow? She had just fucked her enemy, and what could she say? What would she do? She royally fucked, no pun intended. She's just betrayed her team. And worst of all, Phil. She and Sarge might as well have gone and pissed on his grave. She's completely fucked herself up.

"Whatever you want, Lady." Sarge used the sheets to wipe off his wet cock, sitting on the bed to watch her, his steely blue eyes staring intensely into her brown ones.

Melinda hurriedly dressed, then told him to as well before realizing how fucked she suddenly was.

She'd forgotten about the security camera in the corner of the cell. It was steadily blinking red.

Fuck.

* * *

She was so furious at herself. What the hell was she thinking? Daisy wouldnt to listen to her, she would take nothing May said to be truth. She couldn't talk to anyone else, she couldn't trust them. Yo-Yo seemed to be the only one safe to confide in. The Latina woman listened as May forced herself to talk, the two friends navigating the world that never let them have anything good for long. 

"You... you what?" Elena blanched.

"I fucked him. I fucked Sarge, and I need your help deleting the security feed before anyone stumbles across it." May confessed again.

Elena stared at her with shock and confusion. "May, that doesn't seem like you... I mean, I knew that you were one to seek sexual comfort when you were upset, but _Sarge_? Why him?"

"Would you be comfortable with anyone else?" May snapped.

"I'm not the one to make your choices for you." YoYo said. 

"Answer the damn question."

"I'm not comfortable with Sarge either. But I'll help you," Elena sighed, still processing the information. They made it to the command center, where only three nightshift agents watched the computers. May was ignored as she sat down at one.

"Why isn't Daisy helping you with this instead?" Elena asked, sitting down next to May at the adjorning computer, ready to cover May's tracks and refill the lost time on the Feed from Sarge's cell. 

"Daisy would never forgive me." May said, typing her password to log in, and she found the security camera. Going back through the history, she cringed as she rewatched a very sped up video of the entire mistake, right up from when he slammed her into the wall, and into the-"

"Oh my god." Elena closed her eyes.

"Yeah." May ignored her, selecting the blank feed from an hour before she came in, setting it to repeat, then copy-and pasting it into the time when she and Sarge had been... coping.

Elena typed, covering May's moves on the computer, until they both shared a look.

"You didn't even think about the fact that he might have something transmissible?" Elena's nose scrunched up.

"I wasn't thinking about anything at the time," May answered.

"You should check with Jemma." Elena said, "Just in case."

"There is no way I'm telling her this." May folded her arms, "She doesn't need more to think about." 

"But you dont want to die." Elena rolled her eyes.

"I don't?" May snorted.

"That really unhealthy," Elena said.

"I'm not talking to Jemma." May insisted.

"Whatever. As I said, I don't control your decisions." 


	3. The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More is uncovered as May covers up her actions. Also, Daisy is pretty pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this is so short!

Sarge turns out to be more than Melinda thinks. He still torments her, but thank God that he keeps quiet about that night. And if he had said something, Melinda hadn't noticed anything, whether it be that nobody would believe him or was to afraid to ask her themself. 

He watches her a lot, standing near the corner of the command room most times that May herself is there. He teases her too, wiggling his fingers as if her were fingering her whenever she looked in his direction. 

Sarge knows he makes her think. He knows that he makes her blood rush, well, _down._

As disgusted as she was with herself, Melinda found herself deleting more security feed. She goes back to his cell again, and again, and again.

And again.

Sarge liked it in the dark. He liked it hard and fast, at least, that's what he told her. But more than often enough he would try to slow her down, and go a different route. Melinda hated it. It reminded her of Phil. 

In tahiti, Phil had been to weak for anything to intense. He was unable to handle to much all at once, so they had resorted to something that Melinda could only describe as making love. They fucked, yes, but in cool nights with open windows they engaged in something so much more intimate. Something closer than Melinda imagined possible. Sex with Phil had left her wanting to just melt into his side, and just lay with him forever. It left her wanting to get up onto him and pleasure him again. It left her feeling content. Full of his love and affection.

Sarge was not going to take that away from her.

He was not going to take away the one special thing she had left with Phil. She refused to go slow, even if that meant a disagreement and one of them being thrown to the floor. Or in other words, Sarge ending up on the floor.

She would not take it slow. She wouldn't let him do that.

It was almost a month after Sarge was first introduced to the team that Daisy finally could stand in a room with him without trying to kill him. She didn't accept Sarge, wouldn't look him in the eye. But it was when Daisy avoided eye contact with Melinda that May knew. Somehow, May realized that Daisy knew about her and Sarge.

"We need to talk." May slid down the couch next to Daisy, holding out a mug of tea.

"About what?" Daisy unceremoniously threw down her tablet.

"We need to talk about Coulson." May choked out.

"Why?" Daisy frowned, closing the report she had been reading.

"We need to get it out of our systems. You're doing what I did after Bahrain. I thought I told you not to withdraw." May answered, taking a sip of her tea. 

"I didn't withdraw." Daisy corrected, "I went to space with Simmons and Piper and Davis."

"And outer space isn't icolationg?" May asked pointedly.

Daisy rolled her eyes. "What is it you're really here for?"

"I know that you know." May said it straight out.

"Know what, May?" Daisy 's teeth pressed together, and glaring at the other woman, her hands shaking.

"Me and Sarge. Its not romantic. We just-"

"-Bang? Fuck more nights than not? Just moving on? Denying the man you loved just to fuck an alien version of him?" Daisy snapped, cutting her off.

"It's more complicated than that." May 

"Sticking his dick in your vagina doesn't sound too complicated to me." Daisy snorted.

"I hate myself for it, I really do." May insisted, "I just need the release."

"What has happened to you, May? You once told me to mine my rage and keep it for a fight. Now you go and fuck your enemy instead!"

"What if Sarge is not the enemy? What if he's really just-"

" _Coulson_? You're gonna throw that in my face?" Daisy stood up suddenly, "He's not Coulson! And if you comfort yourself with that thought, that's disgusting! Sarge is not Coulson! The man that is in there is not the man that you loved! Coulson is gone! You watched him die, right?! Now you hold out hope for something impossible! It's. Not. Him!" Daisy almost screamed. May's mind flashed with sweet memories of Phil, and she felt sick as she remembered him, how he was gone. Daisy was right.

Suddenly, a huge bout of nausea at Daisy's words hit May. She leaned over and puked on the floor. 

* * *

She ignored her sickness, blaming her nerves and mourning, refusing to let it control her mornings the following week..

Melinda was back with Sarge again two days later after her and Daisy's conversation.

When Sarge finally pulled out of her, Melinda was left breathless. Her hands fell limply from his ass, her legs untangling from his.

Every single time she did this she felt dirty. Used. Stupid.

But she'd come back too many times now. Sarge was breathing hard next to her, his chest rising and falling in even breaths as he stared at the ceiling. Melinda's hands went up to cover her breasts, the lack of sheets in Sarge's cell leaving her bare and cold. There was a single blanket that Sarge pulled over himself. She knew it was her cue to leave. She lingered, stark naked on his mattress.

"I thought you wanted to leave now," Sarge said.

Melinda was still, then asked, "Why are we doing this?"

"Feels good," Sarge replied gruffly, "You think you're scary, but I just follow the rules 'round here."

"No, I mean, why are you so willing?" Melinda waited. 

Sarge shifted over, laying on his side and staring at her before asking, "Do you trust me, May?"

Melinda rolled her eyes, "Sure, if it makes you feel better."

Sarge looked at her like he knew she would be mad about what he was about to say. She expected something about Coulson or maybe he was sexually attracted to her. But she definitely wasn't ready for what really came out of his mouth.

"You see, I needed more than your trust, Agent May. I needed your womb," Sarge whispered in the dark. 

Melinda froze, the cold air hitting her bare arms as she pulled away the blanket in momentary confusion. Sarge's arm shot out to pin her down again against the mattress, and he added, "You know I'm immortal. My body will never die," He told her, his hand snaking down to rest on her lower belly, "And neither will the products of it."

"What the hell?" Melinda waited, smacking his hand away from her. Sarge just stared at May.

"Why are you still waiting? I just told you why." Sarge said, rolling back over.

"What the hell did you just say? Are you high?" Melinda spat, getting up to get dressed.

"No." Sarge didn't say a single word after that.

Melinda decided that his idea were bullshit. Stupid and without meaning. Melinda marched down the hall of the lighthouse, returning to Command to start the security feed back up again from Sarge's cell camera.

As she sat down at the chair to log in, she heard a voice behind her.

"Agent May, we need to have a talk." His voice was gruff. Mack. "In my office, _now._ "


	4. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May gets some earth-shattering news

May looked up and glared at Mack. The hunk of a man just turned around, leaving her behind, silent orders to follow. Mack held the director's door open for her, letting her in then closing it behind him.

"What do you need?" Melinda waited. 

"Do you wanna tell me why you keep messing with the security system to Sarge's cell?" Mack folded his arms, standing behind his desk.

"Does it matter?" May asked, her breath leaving her lungs.

"Yes." Mack frowns, picking up a data pad, "For almost two months now, you have been editing the footage to Sarge's cell once, twice, or three times a week. Usually between nine o'clock at night to about three o'clock in the morning some of the security footage is edited; by you. And cameras on Sarge's cell show you entering and leaving the proximity of Sarge's cell within fifteen minutes of each edited time."

"What do you want?" Melinda sighed, her nausea from earlier returning briefly in consecutive waves, twisting in her stomach like some wretched sea.

"I want you to pick a side, May." Mack firmly answered, "I want you to either tell me whats going on in that cell, or I'll lift the privacy order on my agents, and all it will take is a single code and all the footage will be recovered, and presented to a board of agents for analisis." Mack seemed upset but firm on his decision.

May stared at him. Her teeth ground against each other in fear as her heart rate rose. He knew, didn't he? Mack was giving her a choice; Fess up, or face the consequences of fraternizing with the enemy.

"I've been fucking him. Not to get or give information, nor to make him more compliant. Our fuckbuddy relationship has nothing to do with my dedication to SHIELD nor has it changed anything about our aliance. I'm handling it."

"Like you handled Ward?" Mack snapped.

"That was low, even for you, Mack," May growled. "Ward was, as far as I could tell at the time, loyal."

"And as far as you can tell right now, Sarge is loyal." Mack countered.

"What exactly are you hoping to get out of this, director?" May snarled.

"I'm hoping to find where your true loyalties hide; either with your hope for Coulson's return, or with SHIELD."

"My loyalties lay where they have always been," May answered, "They lay in the hearts of my family and in the protection of Planet Earth."

"Fair enough, But if Sarge revolts, will you be able to kill him?" Mack squinted.

"In a heartbeat, without hesitation." Melinda glared back. She was done. So done. Turning around, May didnt wait to be dismissed before marching out. Slamming the office door behind her, Melinda made her way to the kitchen. 

The base bustled with agents, many new faces she wasn't familiar with. It was late, and agents switched shifts, most taking some time to talk before getting on with their lives. Time blended as May slipped into an autopilot state, making tea and taking her steaming mug to a desk she considered hers. There's been no action in the field lately, so her talents of a paper-pusher have come back into use. Melinda's eyes blur, tears of exhaustion leaking from her eyes. Her temples pound as her lack of sleep gets its revenge.

Her stomach churns in nausea. When will it ever stop? The sick feeling in her lower belly threatening to remind her what she had for lunch. Wait. What did she have for lunch? Did she even eat today? 

Melinda's hands shake as she picks up a pen, looking down at the paper. Letters melt into indecipherable smudges. She might as well be trying to read a different language. Her head pounds. _Just a couple moments, then I'll be fine_ , she thinks, folding her arms, her thoughts melting into static with the buzz of the harsh fluorescent lights above.

\---------------------------------

"Good morning, Agent May!" A bright peppy british accent slammed into May's consciousness. 

May jerked at the noise, knocking over her mug of shockingly cold tea, the liquid spilling into the woman's lap.

"Youre usually training the recruits by now. They reported you late, so all skipped class. I came to find you."

"What do you mean? It's only Ten o'clock." May huffed, sighing at her wet pants and rubbing her eyes. The base was bright as day...

"Its actually nine in the morning. I think you fell asleep at your desk last night, anf by the looks of it, I think you needed the sleep." Jemma huffed.

"Ugh, my head is awful," May sighed, rubbing her eyes as the lights stabbed into them like knives strait into her skull.

"Oh May, you don't look so good!" Jemma jumped in as Melinda tried to stand up, but fell forward, losing her balance. "Oh my God, May!" Jemma wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist, "You're so skinny." Jemma gasps, "Have you been eating enough?"

"I'm fine." May sighed, swatting Jemma's hand away.

Jemma frowned, "No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no."

"I heard you the first time. Once again, Excuse me?" 

"You're sick. You are now under medical care from me, which you know is mandatory if I deem it so." Jemma declared, "You need to come with me right now."

"I feel fine."

"May, you can hardly stand, and your sleeping schedule is crazy. You dont appear to have been eating, and tea is not enough to sustain you. I, Jemma simmons, give doctor's orders for you to come with me to the med bay."

"You'll make such a great agent." May smiled, her vision dizzying more to each of her steps.

"I _am_ a great agent." Jemma corrected, "So come on."

Melinda glared at the brit, taking the girl's offer of help as they made their way to the med bay. As soon as they were inside, Jemma sent out all the techs, medics, biochemists, and scientists, leaving just her, May, and Fitz.

"On the examination table, now," Jemma ordered. May clamored up as instructed.

"What do you need, Jem?" Fitz stood ready to help his wife.

"Thermometer, sphygmomanometer, and some liquids." Jemma answered, kissing Fitz on the cheek before sending him off.

Melinda sadded as she watched them, so lucky, those kids. They were so young... not knowing what it truly felt like to lose everything.

Melinda sat still as Jemma poked and prodded her, recorded things like her elevated blood pressure and temperature, made her drink lightly salted water to help with dehydration. Suddenly Elena barged in, yelling in Spanish about hearing that May was acting strange.

"I'm telling you, she has space STDs now!" Elena finished her rapid rant, breathing heavily, snatching up Jemma's clipboard to look at her friend's results. "You idiot!" 

"Listen, I'm clean," May sighed.

"You're not eating, that's what. When was your last proper meal? Nah-ah-ah. I'm talking about a meal, not some smashed 80 calorie Nature's Gift Granola and Oats bar you ate for breakfast two days ago."

As soon as May started counting on her fingers, Elena yelled for Fitz, sending him to go find some gentle fruits and crackers. "You need to eat." Elena grumbled, thanking Fitz for helping out, glaring to make sure that Melinda ate the banana she was handed.

"What's this I heard about Space STDs? I'm running tests for anything, but I think you're just malnourished." Jemma laughed, "I dont know where you got that idea, Elena."

Elena and Fitz gave her a strange look. "You... you really don't know?" Fitz stuttered under his breath, eyes darting at May fearfully.

"No." Jemma shook her head innocently.

"Agent May, well, she... she and Sarge. You see..." Fitz stumbled over his words, and Jemma dropped her clipboard in shock.

"YOU HAVE BEEN HAVING UNPROTECTED SEX WITH AN ALIEN WHO IS AT LEAST A HUNDRED YEARS OLDER THAN YOU???" Jemma screeched.

"Hush it, Jem." Elena rolled her eyes.

A loud beep sounded from Jemma's computer. "I'll print them off for the records," Fitz sighed, walking across the lab. "Yeah, I think its just malnourishment... I dont see any positives for anyth-" Fitz cut off suddenly, staring at the computer screen.

"What is it, Fitz?" Elena sighed.

"Uhhhh... Jemma?" Fitz choked, "I think you need to see this."

"See what?" Simmons sighed as she walked over, looking where Fitz was pointing. A hushed "Oh my god," left her lips as she froze.

"Would you just tell me what it is?" May snapped.

"Uhhhh, May? Do you want Elena here? This could be sensitive information..." Simmons stuttered.

"Yes, just spit it out, will you?"

"You're pregnant. But the traces of Sarge's DNA in your blood tag the baby as his. May, your baby is a hybrid."


	5. The Dealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma, Fitz, and Elena discuss May's condition. Melinda gets some alone time and remembers Phil's sex game

Somehow hearing it outloud made Sarge's words more horrifying.

"She's pregnant?" Elena echoed. "What the fuck?"

"Yes, I'm so..." Jemma's words fell. _What would she have said? -excited? -Happy for you? -Sorry?_

"I need time alone." May huffed, jumping off the bed and striding from the room, dropping the banana peel in the trash on the way out. Yo-Yo followed. "Not now, Elena." May snapped, and the Latina's hand fell from where it was outstretched in attempted comfort. 

"May, you dont have to do this alone!" Yo-Yo said urgently, but Jemma stopped her from following. "She cant do this!" Elena worried.

"She can do as she pleases," Jemma warned, "May will be okay."

"She didn't look okay to me." Fitz murmured, still staring at the results like they were misread. But they were there, plain as day.

"I need to take this to the director. A pregnant agent is a field risk and safety hazard." Jemma said monotonously, as if she wasn't aware of her own words. 

"What if Mack discharges her from SHIELD?" Fitz asks, "Thats what happened to agent Noble last year!" 

"Agent Noble was also on hormone shots because she was a high-risk pregnancy." Jemma added.

"And you dont call this a high risk pregnancy?!?" Elena frowned, her voice rising, "May is malnourished, fifty-four years old, and carrying the child of an alien who is at least one hundred and fifty years old who looks like Coulson, who died last year, if I might remind you!" Yo-Yo pointed out.

"Jem, She's not wrong. This is medically high risk." Fitz said, "For all we know this could be Planet Earth's first Alien Hybrid child, we have no idea how this will work."

"Oh dont be daft," Jemma said, "Aliens have been visiting Earth without us knowing it for thousands of years, you dont really think that this is the first time they've hooked up with a human?"

Fitz sighed, "Good point. Hadn't thought of that."

"You saw how many humanoids there were in space." Jemma added.

Fitz caught on, excited, "And who's to say we're the first humanoids!" 

"Well the humanoid form is one of the most superior evolutionarily body forms for survival in new habitats..." Jemma mussed. 

"Can you two please stop getting excited about this and help May?" Elena interjected, "She has no idea what she is going through!" 

"Yes, right." Fitz bit his lip.

"I'll tell Mack, Elena, will you please go to May and ask her what she's going to do?" jemma asked.

"Of course." Yo-Yo agreed.

* * *

Melinda stood in the shower, the hot spray beating down on her shoulders. The base's bathrooms were not designed for comfort, although Coulson had told her that the women's places were significantly nicer than the men's bathrooms, which supposedly had cinder block walls and floors in a communal shower. Coulson had loved the navy blue stone walls in the lady's bathrooms, and claimed that he'd much rather take her from behind in this place than the jagged walls of the mens. 

As the hot water dripped off her nose, running down her body in a steaming stream before swirling down the drain, Melinda imagined her worries following the water as it flowed away. Soap was lathered into her hair, and her fingers worked it subconsciously. When she pulled away her hand, she noticed an unnatural amount of hair strands woven in between her fingers, shed.

Melinda frowned, combing her fingers through the dark locks, sighing with concern as she rolled it all into a ball, and sticking it to the side of the shower. Her mother said she lost hair during her pregnancy in the beginning, but Melinda wasn't ready to think this way. She wasn't ready to start analyzing every little detail of her body in the light of this baby. 

Running her hands up her body, Melinda recognized the hard lump behind the cradle of her pelvis, wincing at the thought. She regarded her bony waist and rib cage, up to her swollen, sore breasts. Her nipples felt like someone had smashed them then stretched them out again. It hurt. 

If Phil were here he'd wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her neck, holding her up and letting the hot water work its magic. Then he'd laugh, and reach a hand to cup her breast, oh how he had loved her's. He'd loved rolling them under his palms and mouthing them all over. She remembered how many times she'd worn a V-neck, hoping for his gaze to linger. 

Melinda had loved the way he'd blush a little, hed bit his lips before leaving them parted, his thumbs would fidget and he'd walk a little different. That's how she knew she'd had her desired effect.

May's fingers found their way down, imagining Phil's passion while Melinda's fingers set into action, replaying the twitches and pumps and rubs Phil would perform that would leave Melinda breathless, knees weak, asking for more. Phil had a certain magic with his hands. He could leave her leaning on him for support, gasping his name and biting down to keep quiet because the team couldn't know what was happening in that office. 

Phil knew how to add fingers quickly and unexpectedly, making Melinda gasp at the sudden stretch and amazing feeling of his fingers inside her. Melinda's favorite was when he would somehow get his whole hand up there, working her until she was unresponsive and completely at his mercy. Phil had a kink for her falling over him, rendered immobile due to his work, and Melinda would always make sure to leave an arm slung over his shoulder for support because whatever he did to her... damn her legs were jelly.

When he was just about done fingering her, Phil would pull the finale, twisting his hand into a fist and rotating it back and forth inside her, moving it until her body shook and she orgasmed, coming with his name on her lips, falling forward.

Usually Phil would pick her up, admiring her callipygianform, and dropping her on his desk, pants still unzipped. Then he'd press his pulsing length against her, and Melinda would free it from his own pants, admiring the thick bulge before tearing off his shirt and diving her hands into his underwear. there was one time wherm Melinda must have done something insanely right because when she grabbed his length, it seemed to get even harder (which seemed impossible at the time) and pre-cum glistened at the tip. She loved how big it was. He was what, a good nine inches soft? Melinda didn't like to think in numbers, prefering to think about his dick inside her instead. But the way his eyes rolled back and he gasped with pleasure, and Melinda tested it with a few strokes of her hand. His member was pulsing, and she could feel every hot heartbeat under her fingers as she pulled herself forward and lined them up. When he pushed in, Melinda felt she might come right then and there, the sensation of his massive hard dick inside her was enough to throw her over the edge enough, not mentioning the way his was licking her off his fingers.

But Oh God! It was overwhelming!

She'd hardly ever have to ask him to go harder. Phil would deliver beyond satisfaction, pumping into her like a jackhammer, finding every sweet spot inside her, their redolent fornication leaving her in a heat of passion. His dick was like heaven itself, forcing her to submit to the pleasure. But its owner became a rabid hellbeast in her, pushing deeper until it felt she would crack, his balls pushing against her slick folds. There was something about this that was too much, too aggressive. She loved it.

When he came, he reared back with a guttural sound, his cum blossoming up into her in a heated thrust, his dick finding her g-spot, giving her no choice but to follow him over the edge, working each other through the intense fall. Melinda would sag against him, her shorter body slowly sliding off the desk and harder onto him. Phil's hands would squeeze her ass tightly, holding himself in her like an unsatisfied animal. Melinda would snake a hand down between their union, joining his member inside her, working around her folds in a intoxicating manor as they panted at the recovery. 

Phil leaned forward to kiss her, his lips finding hers and clashing with teeth and tongue, exploring her mouth. Suddenly, he seemed to remember the existence of her breasts, reaching his hands up her shirt, kissing his way down her neck and to her gentle cleavage, boobs jostled out of place in her bra from their fucking. Melinda reached down, peeling off her shirt in one swift move, leaving only the extremely, _extremely_ revealing black lace bra underneath. "I see you were planning for this," Phil had said between breaths, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking, lightly biting the nub, his other hand running over her body while the first entertained the lone breast. 

"Only for you, Sir," She sighed, mouth curling into a smile.

"So it's _'sir'_ now?" 

"Yes sir," Melinda smirked, her hand still around where they remained connected, his swollen dick residing in her still. Melinda clenched around him, as if to keep him still. She wrapped her thighs around his waist, their strength keeping his length burring far in her. She squeezed. 

"Still want me, love?" Phil laughed, pushing back into her with a anticipated snort. He picked her up by her ass again, pusing her back against the wall in a hungry frenzy to get them back on course. He thrusted into her rhythmically, her breasts bobbing before his eyes and he smiled at the sight. Melinda's thighs around his waist kelp up with the beat, pumping him in and out of her-

"Melinda!" A rough voice that could only belong to Elena bursted in and broke her reverie. Elena was outside. The water was colder.

"May!" Elena called again and may sighed, washing off her fingers and the lather in her hair. Turning off the water, Melinda wrapped a towel around her slim frame and came into Yo-Yo's sight.

"Ah, May. I was looking for you." Elena said, noticing the tired look in May's eyes, and the flush in her cheeks.

"Can I ever be left alone?" Melinda frowned.

"Well, I was going to invite you out to go get lunch with me." Elena stopped when her back pocket buzzed. She reached around and pulled out her phone. Eyes widened as she read the message.

"Get dressed now!" Elena said, turning around and running (at normal speed)

"What is it?" Melinda sighed.

"Mack is beating up Sarge!" Elena yelled behind her, "he thinks its Sarge's fault!" 


End file.
